Dulce Bellum Inexpertis
by heart at sea
Summary: When Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy meet for the first time, tempers flair. Will they be able to put their pasts aside to focus on the future? The actual story is better than the summary. Rated M for future lemons & dark themes.
1. Introduction

Dulce Bellum Inexpertis

"_War is sweetest to those who have never fought"_

Hi there!

Thank you for checking out my story!

This is my first published fanfiction ever.

I hope you enjoy!

The actual first chapter should be up today.

* * *

**Introduction:**

"**Astoria, dear, please come join your father and I in the study, we have something we would like to discuss with you."** Astoria's mother, Isolde called.

Astoria plopped down from her perch on the bench. It was most likely another meeting with Mum's friend's daughters. Her small feet echoed across the corridor as she walked inside and slipped off her jacket. Heading straight to the study, Astoria made sure that not a crease was in her dress. Her mother would have her head if she looked untidy in the least. Astoria turned the big, silver knocker to the door and went inside.

When she closed the door behind her, she noticed there were two people in the room along with her parents. Astoria smiled politely before going to stand by her mother. She was thirteen now, and going to head to her third year at Hogwarts in a month's time. While her father and the strange man conversed, Astoria took in his appearance.

The man had long, pale white hair with matching gray eyes. He had bags under his eyes, although he was dressed impeccably. He reminded Astoria greatly of someone she knew at Hogwarts. Draco. Astoria was confused, to say the least. Why were they here? Daphne had said today would be a big day. Soon, her father and the man stopped talking. Her mother moved past what she assumed to be Draco's mother and stood next to her father.

"**Astoria, we would like you to meet Lucius and****Narcissa Malfoy. Their son, Draco, is going into his fifth year of Hogwarts next month**." Her mother said in her clear soprano voice.

Astoria smiled at them softly. "**Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy**." She said, finally looking at Draco's mother. Draco and his father looked so much alike that it was uncanny. Before Astoria could question this occasion, her father had her sit down in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk.

"**Now, as you know Astoria, as purebloods we want to keep our bloodline strong. With the Dark Lord on the rise, we don't have anything to worry about. However, in order to be positive that certain arrangements are made, we have a surprise for you**." Astoria's mother went on, and soon began to beam. Why did her mother seem so happy? She never seemed happy. Unless there was some sort of socialite event that she had been planning.

Astoria's mind back-tracked. Oh no. Her parents were setting her up with….Malfoy? Of all people, Draco? Astoria's eyes widened and her heart started to pound. Daphne was Draco's age, why couldn't they have gotten together? She kept herself quiet and looked back at her mother.

"**What's this surprise, Mother?" **Astoria asked, her voice coming out a bit more fragile than she would've liked.

"**Draco's parents, your father, and I have agreed to set the two of you up in an arranged marriage**." She said, a bright smile coming to her face. Astoria's heart sank. She couldn't believe this. Her cheeks flushed with blood as she became angry. In order to not make a scene, she took in a deep breath.

Narcissa must've sensed the girl's distress because she soon stepped forward.

"**You won't be getting married anytime soon, I assure you. When the time is right, you'll know. Why, both your mother and I were in an arranged marriage** ." Narcissa said, a smile as frightening as Astoria's mother's on her face. She tried to act as Astoria's "friend", and the girl **hated** that.

"**Daphne is in one too dear, to Theodore Urquhart**." Isolde explained. Their attempts for making it seem right were failing.

Astoria could only nod. Times were different; she didn't need an arranged marriage when she could find her own man.

The adults chattered along as Astoria became quiet and despondent. Without being dismissed, Astoria found a place in the far corner of the study and sulked. Why? Why did this happen? Why did it have to be Malfoy? Daphne at least seemed **happy** with Theo. They were a great pair. Astoria didn't know if it was the time they had to accept each other, or if they really were in love.

"**A few get lucky like that, but not all**." Astoria thought, running her hand along the back of her head. She straightened her emerald green dress as the Malfoy's came to say goodbye. A forced smile came to her face as she said her farewells.

As soon as they had apperated away, Astoria looked at her parents. They never seemed 'in love' but they were comfortable enough. For the moment, she would accept what had happened. She mainly needed time to process it all.

Soon, she was dismissed and she went out running through the gardens. She needed to get away, to breathe. Astoria ran until her legs burned, and her throat was sore from pulling in the warm air. She stopped near the edge of their property, and rested against a tree. Tears began rolling down her face as she slumped to the ground, caring less about her fancy dress.

Astoria had never been a romantic, or even dreamed about being in love. Now that she was to be married to Draco, she didn't have a chance to experience those things. She had plenty of questions. Was she allowed to date? How old would they be when they married? _Would she be able to get out of it_?

All of these questions swirled around in Astoria's mind as she sniffled. She soon heard a pair of footsteps coming in her direction, but didn't bother to look up. It wasn't her mother. If her mother had seen her in this state of undress, she would've said something as soon as Astoria came in to view.

The footsteps grew closer, and the person stopped a few feet ahead of her. Astoria looked up to see her sister, Daphne standing there. Daphne and Astoria hadn't always gotten along, but they were close enough. In situations like this, Daphne seemed to give her the tough love speech. At least she cared enough to do so.

"**Come on, you. Get up and stop sniveling. Mum and Father won't be happy to see you like this**." Daphne said, practically dragging Astoria up to her feet.

Astoria brushed off her backside, removing the traces of dirt and tree bark. She looked up at her older sister who merely adjusted her own dress.

"**Luckily for you, mum and father went to a dinner party at the Zabini's. I'm headed off to Theo's in a while, and you're supposed to stay here.** "Daphne stated. Parents rarely took the children to dinner parties. It was just another rule in their pureblood society.

Astoria and Daphne headed back to the house. When the girls reached the second floor where their bedrooms were, Daphne stopped her younger sister.

"**Go change into something that isn't wrecked. I would suggest hiding that dress from Mother**." She stated apathetically before heading to her own room.

Astoria did as she was told, hanging the dress in the very recesses of her wardrobe. She looked out her window and enjoyed the feel of the stone beneath her feet. Soon, her sister began calling for her. Astoria quickly changed into a summer dress and sandals. It was perfect for this balmy afternoon.

As she walked down the hall, Astoria glanced at all of the portraits of her ancestors. Were they all in arranged marriages? It was likely so. Astoria timidly opened the door to her sister's room. Daphne was sitting on the stool to her vanity, magically curling her hair. She always looked her best for Theo.

"**It's about time you found your way in here**." She stated, continuing to do her hair. Unlike Astoria, Daphne had gotten their father's black hair. It was beautiful, and shined in the sunlight. Astoria's was a dark brown, and seemed lackluster compared to her sister's.

It had never been a competition, Daphne was always better. Better looking, Better in classes, Better with personal issues. Astoria felt jealous. Her sister could even take a situation such as being tossed into an arranged marriage.

Astoria soon got bored with wandering around her sister's room and took a seat on her bed. The sheets were a dark emerald, paired with silver pillow cases. Ever the Slytherin, her sister was. Her hand faintly traced the embroidered pattern on the comforter as the girls stayed silent. Astoria took in a deep breath, her questions finally surfacing.

"**Daph, how do you seem so happy with Theo**?" she asked in a voice that seemed much too young to be her own.

"**Because I**_** am**_** happy with him**." Her sister stated simply, as if she was mentioning what perfume she wore.

"**How long have you known about your two's….err, betrothal**?" Astoria asked, watching her sister's reflection in the mirror.

"**Since I was your age**." Daphne said, getting up to get dressed. These short answers were getting her nowhere.

She really looked beautiful. Her dark hair fell in ringlets, and her green eyes were rimmed in the smallest amount of black. Theo seemed to love her, but how was it that they could be happy? They were forced into it.

"**You see, you end up loving the person you're meant to be with. For Theo and I, it was easy. Knowing Draco, it's going to be a challenge.** " Her sister bluntly admitted. Astoria knew that much was true.

"**If you're lucky, you'll begin to date during Hogwarts and won't have to go through the awkward first meeting at a dinner party like most. It's more personal when you meet beforehand**." Daphne said, changing into a dark grey shirt and a black skirt. She soon took the place on the bed next to her sister, slipping on her heels.

"**The only advice I really have is to accept it. Things are easier that way, and you won't get disowned by the family**." Daphne finished by giving Astoria a peck on the cheek. She soon used her floo powder and headed over to Theo's house.

By habit, Astoria left Daphne's room and headed outside. Astoria ended up sitting on the edge of their fountain, thinking about her future. Her eyes were fixed on the forest behind their manor. It was easy for her to think this way. With no one home, she could do whatever she liked. Astoria was content with sitting out in the gardens.

A while later she found her way to the small flower garden that the elves kept for her mother. Astoria's favorite had always been a poppy. It was a small flower, but very pretty. Astoria bent down and picked one before sticking it in the fountain. She frowned as it burned away. The magical enchantment did that to all objects that fell into it.

She couldn't help but think that was where her life was headed. Her youth was going to burn away, and she would be stuck with Draco Malfoy. Astoria headed inside and a wild notion filled her thoughts. She would try to fight this marriage, anyway she could. That seemed like the only option for her at 13 years young.


	2. The Preperation

Dulce Bellum Inexpertis Chapter 1 : The Preperation

Dulce Bellum Inexpertis

"_War is sweetest to those who have never fought"_

Here's the link to Astoria's outfit for the dinner party

http:/www[dot]polyvore[dot]com/cgi/set?id=46961994

* * *

_April 2002_

The day Astoria had been dreading for years was finally here. She forced her eyes shut against the bright light that streamed through the window of her bedroom. It seemed like a short seven years since her parents had told her that she was to be married to Draco Malfoy.

The problems she thought she had then were nothing compared to those Astoria faced now. It had been a long time since she accepted the sobering fact of their engagement. In the past three years, she had other things on her mind. Now that this day was here, she couldn't run from it anymore. Her destiny was knocking.

Astoria groaned softly, throwing her warm comforter from her body. Her mother would want to spend all afternoon making sure she looked perfect. She let out a soft yelp as her feet hit to the cold wooden floor. In an awkward dash, she reached her door. Sure enough, her now aged mother Isolde was standing outside with a smile plastered on her face.

"**Good morning darling! Today's the day!**" Isolde said with enthusiasm, nearly knocking Astoria out of the way as she entered the room.

Astoria sighed softly and crossed her arms, eyeing the garment bag in her mother's arms.

"**Morning to you too, Mum.**" She said, already dreading tonight. The party was still hours away, but her mother was always the kind to rush things. Astoria's face brightened with a small grin. On the day of Daphne's wedding, she had been completely ready to go by the time Daphne got out of the shower. Her mother was bound to be even more over the top with Astoria's wedding. It was the last one she got to plan.

"**Daphne will be over in a few hours to help you get ready.**" Isolde said, coming over to Astoria's perch on her bed and running a hand over her cheek.

"**You're going to have a remarkable time!**" her mother said before exiting the room.

"_Now it's time to see how horrendous this dress is." _Astoria thought to herself.

The cream colored garment bag hung in her large closet, obstructing the view to everything else inside. Astoria bit her lip and took a hold of the zipper. With one quick sweep, the back was unzipped. Her eyebrows rose, and a surprised smile came to her face. Her mother hadn't done such a bad job after all.

The dress inside was modest, but still cute. Astoria shook her head, knowing this wasn't her mother's choice. If it were up to her mother, she'd be dressed in a maternal gown in a hideous shade. Daphne must've picked this out. Astoria ran her slim fingers over the lace at the top, wondering how it would look. If she was going to sit through an uncomfortable event, she might as well look good.

Astoria closed the doors of her wardrobe and headed downstairs. She bit her lip, remembering how little amount of time she had left here. Her feelings were bittersweet. On one side, she couldn't wait to leave, yet she didn't want to go to Malfoy's. As soon as she reached the lower level of the manor, she was distracted by the smell of breakfast. A grin came to her face as she walked into the dining room, seeing waffles, fruit, and ham all set out for her.

Not bothering to wait for the others, Astoria settled herself into a chair and begun eating. It seemed as if her parents were really trying to get her to cooperate about tonight. After fighting their wishes for seven years, they knew the manipulation game well.

Astoria usually didn't fall for it, but today was unavoidable. She had to go to the dinner at the Malfoy Manor. The usual dread Astoria felt about going to their manor settled into the pit of her stomach. After finishing up her fruit, she wasn't so hungry anymore. Just when she was about to push away from the table, in walked her father.

Ezra Greengrass was a quiet man, and never said much. He made his money by starting a chain of apothecaries. With the money from that added to the Greengrass family funds, the family was well off. Even after the wizarding war, they had some pride and dignity. Her father was imprisoned for being a Death Eater, and had only gotten out a few years ago. During his absence, her uncle Leonard had to take over the family funds. As much as Astoria hated the war, she knew her family was fortunate.

Her father took his usual place at the head of the table, only a couple of seats away from Astoria. he kept her eyes downcast, willing herself to drink a bit more of her tea before leaving. A soft sigh came from her mouth as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. As she got up to leave, her eyes met her father's green ones. He had aged quite considerably since he was imprisoned. His once black hair was now a salt and pepper combination. His chiseled jaw seemed to be weaker. Overall, he just looked like a broken man.

Astoria turned her back to him and walked out of the dining room. She had been close to her father growing up, but he was a different person since the wizarding war. Everyone was. The world that they lived in was forever changed by Voldemort's actions. She was no longer the carefree child she used to be. Everyone had to grow up sometime, and this was no different for Astoria.

After watching so many people die, she became a bit cold inside. Astoria feared that she would become just like her parents. She never did, but she was closer than she'd like to be. A sharp crack awakened her from thoughts, ending her stroll down to the library in the house.

A grin came to Astoria's face as she turned around and headed down the hallway. Sure enough, her sister Daphne had arrived. Astoria went to give her a hug, but was stopped by her sister's firm baby bump. Instead, Astoria gave her sister a peck on each cheek.

"**Well, someone's certainly getting big.**" Astoria said to her sister, placing her hand on the firm mound.

"**You should feel it kick me. Theo says he or she is going to be a quidditch star.**" She said with a shake of her head, taking off her jacket and handing it to the house elf.

Astoria knew that Theo & Daphne had a good life together. She wanted that for herself and Draco, but she didn't believe it was going to happen. During her years at Hogwarts, she and Draco never spoke. They always exchanged glances but never spoke.

Astoria felt the butterflies kick up in her stomach as she led her sister up to the guest bedroom. She would be meeting her future husband tonight. Draco was sure to be cocky and arrogant, just as people said he was. After getting her sister settled in for her visit, Astoria went off to her bathroom for prepare tonight.

Her bathroom was painted in dusty rose and gold, a trademark of her mother's. The smell of jasmine, freesia, and sandalwood hit Astoria as she walked in. Her nose automatically crinkled and she drew out her wand. She changed the scent to a much simpler one: lavender. It was soothing to Astoria, especially on this day where her main emotion was anxiety.

Astoria undressed and turned on the valves to the shower. As she shook her hair from her ponytail, she took in her naked figure. Would this be attractive to him? A blush crept up her neck and face as she stepped into the shower. She slid the door shut and let the hot water run all over her body.

Her figure wasn't average. She was curvier than the average girl, and more petite. Her chest was good sized, as well as her arse. Astoria let the water run over her body for a while, letting the steam envelope her. This was good for her emotions. If she tried to stay calm, there wouldn't be as much anxiety later.

Astoria's way of calming herself down worked. She changed into a pair of grey shorts and a button-up shirt. "**Can't mess up my hair**" she said with a grimace. Playing dress up was never fun. Unfortunately she would have to endure much more of it before she was Astoria Malfoy.

Before Astoria could react negatively to her thoughts, her sister came bounding into the bathroom. She had changed as well; her belly was now concealed in a black sweater and gray pants. Daphne was now seven months along, and would be having her son or daughter in the middle of June.

"**How're you feeling about tonight?**" Daphne asked, escorting her sister unwillingly to her bedroom. Astoria stopped in her tracks when she saw all of the make-up. Before throwing a glare back at her sister, she made herself comfortable on the bed in protest.

"**Anxious." **Astoria admitted honestly. After being thrown a glare by Daphne herself, Astoria headed over to the vanity. She sat down and ran a hand through her silky brunette locks.

"**Go ahead, transform me.**" She said sourly, crossing her arms.

"**It's better that you're transformed than looking like you don't know how to take care of yourself.**" Daphne said with a grin.

Astoria scoffed and rolled her eyes. She adjusted herself in the chair before crossing her arms sourly. If she had to endure this, she wanted to be comfortable.

A few hours later, Astoria was ready to leave for the Malfoy's party. With magic, her hair hadn't taken long but her sister insisted on doing her make-up the muggle way. Soon after she Daphne was finished, Astoria was let out of confinement and put on her outfit. Her stomach grumbled as she put on the dress, reminding Astoria of the fact she only had tea this afternoon. "_To help you look better_" Her motherhad said. After zipping up her dress, Astoria turned around to see the young woman before her.

As she glanced at herself in the mirror, Astoria smiled. Everything looked perfect. So perfect in fact, it made her forget just what she was doing and where she was going tonight. Her hair was in loose ringlets that cascaded down her back. Her makeup was flawless as well. Astoria's eyes were rimmed in a shade of grey, with eyeliner only on the top lid. Her eyelashes were long and dark. She had to admit, her sister did a great job. Her lips looked plump, soft, and kissable. They were in a shade of light, faint pink lipstick.

Astoria slid on her heels before she headed downstairs for the 'grand reveal'. She hated this much attention, but it was necessary to keep her family off of her back. As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she bit her lip. A sense of dread returned, making her feel anxious again. It was a good thing they were leaving soon. She wouldn't have time to be distracted.

As Astoria came into view, she saw her mother's face light up. It was hard not to groan at her excitement. Astoria took in a breath and returned the smile with a fake one. As her mother rushed over to hug her, she took a deep breath. Her mother's perfume was worse than what she enchanted the bathroom with.

The older woman's arms clasped around Astoria's shoulders, hugging her tightly. Isolde's lips pressed against her daughter's cheek before she spoke.

"**You will not ruin this for our famil**y, **Astoria. You will to act polite and refined.**" Isolde whispered, her tone as deathly as a tomb.

As her mother stepped away, Astoria gritted her teeth and forced a smile. Her parents looked like they were going to a gala, not a dinner party. Her mother wore a long, dark green shift dress paired with emerald earrings. Her father followed suit, wearing a dark gray suit with a white shirt and a emerald tie. He was even wearing his special 'G' cufflinks.

Astoria wanted to cringe. Did they have to match? As soon as she was going to say something, Daphne came up and hugged her.

"**You don't look half bad. I expect to hear about it tonight when you return. Don't act like a git.**" Daphne said. She was always blunt, just like Astoria expected.

With one last hug, Astoria thanked her sister for the dress before going to stand with her parents. The three of them were apperating to the Malfoy Manor. As far as she knew, the manor was an hour's fly away from their home. Her mother was muttering how excited she was once again as Astoria watched her sister head upstairs.

Astoria unwillingly took her mother's arm and they soon apperated away. Once they arrived, she landed calmly on her feet. The manor wasn't anything like she expected, it was better. The gray marble of the manor must have been magically polished because it glimmered in the dusk. The tall, black iron gates had an "M" at where the two separated.

Astoria planned on being the perfect lady. That is, until she was alone with Draco. She planned to tell him she had no intentions of marrying him. With a soft sigh, she headed up to the manor with her parents. Without looking back, she walked towards the place that would or would not end up being her future.


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 2 : The Meeting

Dulce Bellum Inexpertis

_"War is sweetest to those who have never fought"_

Astoria's outfit:

http:/www[dot]polyvore[dot]com/cgi/set?id=46961994

Draco's outfit:

http:/www[dot]polyvore[dot]com/draco_dinnerparty/set?id=46979460

* * *

_The Malfoy Manor._

Astoria's heels clicked against the stone path to the Malfoy's Manor. It seemed like forever, but the trio finally reached the front door. The butterflies kicked up ten times worse when her father used the silver knocker to notify their presence. Astoria fidgeted with her hands behind her back, trying to keep a mask of calm on. It was working so far, but she hadn't seen the family yet. _Your future in-laws. _ She reminded herself, and she instantly cringed.

The Malfoy Manor had been put back to it's original glory since Lucius got out of Azkaban. Astoria had never seen the place with her own eyes, but she had seen pictures. The ivy used the marble columns as a trellis, giving the ancient manor an even older appearance. The front doors were made out of heavy wood, with spotless silver knockers. If one hadn't been used to this luxury, Astoria would've been impressed. It was just something she was used to. At least her family's manor didn't have the cold feeling like his did.

Narcissa Malfoy opened the door, grinning widely as she saw her guests of honor. Astoria's heart filled with dread. Narcissa looked quite aged from the last time Astoria saw her. It was four years ago, after the end of the wizarding war. She had come to see if her son's heir maker future bride was alright. The woman's eyes were swollen and puffy. Astoria recalled that she had lost her two sisters and her husband had gone to Azkaban. Today she seemed like a different woman. All traces of sadness were gone from her face. Although she looked older, she was impeccably dressed.

After the woman had taken her parents into her cold arms, she wrapped them around Astoria.

"**How are you darling?"** she asked, holding Astoria out at arm's length. Astoria smiled genuinely as she could. It must have been convincing enough because the woman just looked at her expectantly.

"**I'm doing well, thank you Mrs. Malfoy.**" Astoria said, keeping her manners. On the inside, she just wanted to apperated far away. She continued to smile and thank Narcissa as she complemented on her choice of dress. Daphne had done a really good job with her. Astoria looked mature yet youthful, and showed skin while being modest.

Astoria and her parents were soon ushered inside, where they were faced with Lucius. Her heart started to pound, wondering where their blonde haired son was. Lucius had aged as well, and didn't seem to be aging as well as his wife. When Lucius' eyes met Astoria's, she immediately became uncomfortable. She didn't like the uneasiness that sat there. When your house was turned into the Dark Lord's headquarters, Astoria could see why it was hard for him to act as normal.

The adults chattered away, and soon took their conversations elsewhere. Lucius and Ezra had gone off to the study to get some whiskey. Narcissa and Isolde ended up chatting for a while before heading off to the parlour.

Astoria was left standing near the back veranda all by herself. Where was Draco? Honestly, she'd rather be alone than be with the likes of **him.** Narcissa gave no explanation for her son's absence. It was odd, but Astoria would take it. Curiosity got the best of her, and she ended up on their back porch overlooking their land. It wasn't unlike the Greengrass manor, with its sculpted garden and fountain. The Malfoy's fountain had a giant snake in the middle, spewing water from its mouth.

Before any warning came, Astoria found herself being dragged into main corridor for Draco's presentation. Astoria had to hide her grin behind her hand. He was worse than a girl. The five of them stood in a half circle near the base of the stairs. Soon enough, footsteps began echoing from the stairwell. Astoria's heart sped up as she waited for the blonde to show himself.

Draco Malfoy was dressed to the nines this evening. He had been expecting this night for a long time as well. His appearance was just as regal and proper as Astoria's was. He chose a black twill suit that had obviously been custom made. It fit him spectacularly. His platinum blonde hair and icy gray eyes reflected in his shiny dress shoes. Oh yes, he was screaming pureblood money tonight. So was Astoria, it just didn't stand out as much as much as a man in a suit.

Astoria watched as his cool, cocky look turned into a smirk, taking in her appearance. She looked down , an act of 'modesty'. It wasn't in her case, though. She thought he looked incredibly attractive in that suit. The Prince of Slytherin himself was who she was going to marry. A big title to live up to, it seemed. No one had forgotten Draco's acts. When you became a Death Eater at the age of 16, the bar was set high for you.

Narcissa grinned, hugging her son. Draco responded cooly, simply kissing his mother on her pale cheek. He stood beside his mother, clasping his hands behind her back. Astoria had moved hers to clasp in front of her . It was time for the proper introductions. If Astoria wasn't being watched like a hawk, she would've rolled her blue eyes.

"**Draco, as you know by now, this is Astoria V. Greengrass. These are her parents Ezra and Isolde.**" Lucius said, taking the lead for once. He clasped his hand on Draco's shoulder and gently pushed him forward. Astoria smiled demurely, looking at him through her eyelashes. Although Narcissa and her mother would be charmed, this was only an act.

Surprisingly enough, Draco took the hand with her ring on it. His hands were quite large compared to Astoria's dainty ones. He placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, and she smiled at him in the same demure way.

The pair didn't exchange words as Astoria leaned forward, placing a kiss on each of his cheeks in a polite gesture. At least he smelled nice. As she pulled away, she caught his eyes before looking away.

"**It's nice to meet you, Draco.**" Astoria said, stepping back to stand by her mother. His eyes remained glued on her as she took off her short cape, revealing her full dress and figure to him. A grin came from all of the parents. It certainly seemed promising. Oh, only if they knew.

Since the awkward greetings of the party was over, the six of them all headed to the Malfoy's large dining room. It had high ceilings complete with two chandeliers, with intricate woodwork that matched perfectly with the wooden floor. A large Parisian rug laid beneath the table, which was a grand work in it's own. It was long enough for 22 people, complete with a white marble top. It was just the size of the one back in the Greengrass Manor. Astoria sat down between her parents and sat there.

Although her stomach was rumbling from not eating, Astoria remembered her manners. "_Eat like a bird, but not too little." _As her mother would say. It was just another rule in the long list of pureblood mannerisms. Astoria sat their quietly, eating at the soup dish that they had provided. Three courses later, Astoria was actually a bit full. Butterflies came back to her stomach as the plates started to disappear from the table.

Now it was part two, interrogation time.

"**Astoria, dear, what have you been doing since you left Hogwarts?**" Narcissa asked, gaining the girl's full attention. Astoria just smiled, and placed her hands in her lap. Originally, Astoria had wanted to work at St. Mungo's, but her parents forbid it. In their minds, a pureblood girl didn't need to work.

In an effort to show her parents just how much she still dissaproved, Astoria answered honestly.

"**I've been thinking of becoming a healer. I've got some of the materials from St. Mungo's already, but I haven't started studying. I'm not in the program, yet."** Astoria answered, and smiled at the end. She noticed the look of shock on both of the matriarch's faces.

Narcissa soon recovered and a ghost of a smile came to her face. She didn't approve either.

"**That's quite...wonderful. You've got yourself an ambitious one, Draco.**" she said before taking a drink of her wine.

Before anymore blows could be dealt in the war between Astoria and her mother, Isolde gained Narcissa's attention about wedding plans. Astoria shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Of course her mother would repay her with that. Astoria crossed her legs and looked over at Draco.

He shot her a soft grin and she returned it. Draco took a drink from his scotch, mirroring his father's movements.

Astoria got up to go to the powder room, asking if she could be excused.

As if on cue, Narcissa looked at Astoria and took Lucius' hand. Astoria sat back down, looking once again at Draco's mother.

"**You're going to be a great wife to Draco.**" She said simply, smiling a bit more.

From what she could remember, Narcissa was never a 'smiley' person. Astoria figured that she was like her mother: a wedding would get their socialite blood pumping. Just when Astoria thought she was free to leave, the adults left the table to socialize.

"**The gardens are beautiful this time of evening.**" Narcissa suggested to both Astoria and Draco.

Astoria didn't need to be told twice. She got up and headed out for the back entrance of the mansion. The house elf offered Astoria her cape, and she put it on_. _The night was bound to be a bit chilly. Draco trailed behind, a glass of scotch in his hand. Astoria made her way down the stairs of the veranda easily, and was determined to take a stroll out to the fountains, but apparently Draco had different plans.

As soon as Astoria's heeled feet hit the stones, she felt Draco's cold hand grab her wrist. It was in a gentle manner, but she didn't want him touching her. She turned around and glared at him, the moonlight illuminating her features.

"**What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?**" Astoria asked in her usual fiery tone. Her eyes flashed, the calm aura she was letting off earlier now gone.

"**Just thought I'd take a good look at my fiancée**" Draco answered, a wicked grin coming onto his face as he pulled her close to him. Astoria could smell the slight stench of his scotch, reeking from his glass.

In a quick chance to free herself, Astoria used her free hand to knock his glass to the ground. Draco's steely grey eyes flashed in anger as she freed her hand. In a somewhat calm matter, Astoria walked off quickly to continue her walk. She was quite surprised not to hear some commotion.

Soon she made her way into the hedges, knowing it could be a rather dangerous place to be. Draco could trap her and do merlin knew what with her. Besides, her wand was inside with her clutch. Astoria knew he wasn't necessarily a bad wizard, she just hated him. Even if wasn't his fault.

She turned around the corner, in plain view of the site and saw Draco approaching her. He looked angry, and from what she could tell, he had another glass of scotch. She only grinned as he approached her again.

"**Got another glass I see? Well, you sure are persistant, aren't you.**" Astoria said with a smirk. Ahh yes, she was known for her sarcasm and biting wit. If she hadn't been placed into Slytherin, she would've been a Ravenclaw. Her blue eyes took in the change of emotions on his face. He wasn't too pleased with her.

Draco sneered at her, his classic move. "**Oh Greengrass, you think you're so funny don't you. **" He said before taking a drink from his glass. As he was this close, Astoria really noticed how much he had changed since Hogwarts. He had grown a few inches and he begun growing facial hair. Maybe in a different situation they could become friends, but it seemed impossible in this one.

"**I do actually, thank you for complimenting me!**" She said, faking flattery as she placed a hand to her breastbone. Draco shook his head and downed the rest of his drink before storming past her. Astoria knew that this first meeting hadn't gone well. He was a git, just like people had said. Astoria knew she wasn't acting the most lady like, but she didn't care.

Astoria took a rest on an unseen bench, and adjusted her cloak. The bottom buttons had come undone and became crooked. Before she knew it, Draco was right in front of her. He glared down at her before pacing back and forth.

"**As much as I hate it, I'm stuck with you. Now we can do th**i**s two ways**. **Either our parents way, or my way.**" Draco said, his tone threatening. Astoria's heart pounded at the way he paced and his hands were balled up. Although she might be a bit worried, she wouldn't let it show. Before she could get in a word edge wise, he was back at it again. "**You may think you'll win this battle, but you won't." **Draco said before sneering again.

His laugh was enough for her to cringe. Astoria knew this would not end well. Too stubborn to back down, she rose to her feet and stood before Malfoy.

"**I'd like to see you try. Now how is that you will win, hmm?**" Astoria responded, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Draco only grinned and soon he had a hold of her forearm. His hand was pressing down hard enough to bruise, yet Astoria hadn't made a sound. He was her challenge now. She wouldn't lose.

" **Oh, by force or other methods. **" He said, getting inches away from her face. Astoria looked up at him, his head blocking out all other things. Draco smirked at her before leaning down, and smashing his lips into hers. Astoria tried to push away with her free arm, but he was just too strong. Finally, she took the heel of her shoe and jammed it right below his knee.

This got him away from her but didn't fend him off. "**Greengrass we're going to have so much fun together. Just you wait till you're put in your place. **" He threatened, bending over to hold his knee. Astoria let out a soft laugh and shook her head.

"**No, Draco darling, I think you'll be the one who's put into place.** " Astoria said, mimicking his mother's voice before sitting back down. Deep down this wasn't right, but the ends justified the means for her. Although she hoped she wouldn't have to see Draco soon, he would surely be attending her birthday celebration in a few weeks' time.

It was getting late, and Astoria knew her parents were likely to come fetch her soon. Draco still hadn't left yet. It seemed as if he wanted to keep the façade up as much as Astoria needed to. The breeze blew through her hair as she sat there awkwardly next to Draco. They were both too prideful to say anything.

Astoria hated the situation. Draco, his parents and her parents for all doing this to her. She was a selfish being, and wanted to make her own choices. Little did she forget, this was the pureblood world. She never would be able to make her own choices. After a while of not talking, Astoria looked over at Draco. She wasn't going to let her guard down , but she did have one question.

"**Do you know how Vaisey's sister is fairing?**" Astoria asked, her tone less hostile but certainly not soft. Callidora Vaisey had been one of Astoria's close friends at Hogwarts. She had been badly injured at the Battle of Hogwarts. Last Astoria knew, she was still recovering. Oddly enough, Draco was close friends with her brother Cyprus. Astoria had surprised herself by asking such a simple question. It more or less slipped out of her mouth.

"**Write her yourself Greengrass, I'm not your bloody owl.**" Draco responded before running his hands through his platinum blonde hair. Astoria nodded and rolled her eyes, getting up before heading towards the manor. "**I would say it's been a pleasure meeting you Malfoy, but it hasn't been. Farewell. **" Astoria said simply before leaving.

Draco followed her. She sighed softly, and right as she was going to tell him off, she noticed that their mothers were coming into view. As he caught up with her, she stopped and turned, grabbing his wrist to make him do the same.

"**What are you doing, Greengrass? **" Draco asked her in an annoyed tone. He hadn't noticed their mothers in the window.

"**Saving our asses. Now pretend like you're talking to me. **" Astoria said, looking up at him, keeping her hands near her sides.

Draco took a look back at the females and soon enough, they noticed their children talking. Astoria could nearly feel the smiles grow on the women's faces.

They didn't talk at all, but stood their awkwardly until Narcissa was heading to the veranda. Astoria soon moved away and grinned.

"**Clever trick, Greengrass.**" Draco said with a ghost of a smirk. Astoria only rolled her eyes at him before heading to the veranda.

"**How was your evening?**" Narcissa asked Astoria as she came into the dimly-lit corridor.

Astoria put on another fake grin, adjusting her cloak. "**It was nice, thank you. Your garden is very beautiful. **" she said before passing by her to say goodbye to Lucius.

In one last "sincere" gesture of the night, Draco kissed Astoria's hand goodbye. Although Astoria hated the socialite life and all the attention, she knew how to bluff like the best of them.

The group of three Greengrass' apperated home and went their separate ways for the evening. It was nearly midnight, and oddly enough, Astoria was exhausted. After saying her goodnights, she went to her bedroom, tossed off her dress and changed into a night shirt and shorts.

Astoria hunkered down in between her blankets and looked out her window, noticing the moon that shone just as bright as it did at the Malfoy's. It was an interesting night, to say the least. She was glad it was over, although she dreaded the questions the questions that would come from her family in the morning light.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it!

This is my first time ever writing a canon character, so I hope Draco was alright!

I plan on making him a bit darker than he was in the books, so the M rating will refer to a bit of violence in coming chapters.

Thanks so much for reading!


	4. The Unexpected

Chapter 3: The Unexpected

Dulce Bellum Inexpertis

_"War is sweetest to those who have never fought"_

Hi guys! First of all I want to apologize for not posting this chapter earlier. I've had it about half-way written for a few days now. Real life got in the way since I just started a new job. Anways, here's chapter number three! I plan on getting chapter four up as soon as later tonight!

Second of all, **thank you** to those who've reviewed this. You guys are awesome. You all are awesome for even reading this. So, once again, thank you. (:

* * *

Astoria woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. Now that last night's events were over, she could relax. Her usual game of putting off seeing Draco had once again resumed. When she opened her eyes, she noticed something was off. Although she had gotten in late, the moon was still in the sky.

"_What time is it?_" Astoria whispered as she got out of bed. She put on her robe and slid on her slippers. The chill in her room wasn't as bad as it had been the previous day. The cold made her pull her robe closer to her petite, preserving her warmth. No wonder it was so cold! The window was wide open!

The curtains were billowing in the slight breeze, and the weather change came with them. Astoria noticed that not even the slightest hint of light had yet hit the horizon. The brunette's eyebrows knit together as she turned around, oddly feeling awake. That's when she noticed them.

On her vanity were an expensive crystal vase filled with white roses. Astoria's hand flew to her mouth. What were they doing there? She took cautious steps to the vanity, not wanting her suspicions to be true. They were from Draco. They had to be! Who else would send her flowers?

Of course they weren't Draco's thought. It would have had to been Narcissa's. Astoria knew Draco fairly well, he wasn't that thoughtful. She dreaded opening the expensive envelope that had been tucked in between a few blooms. Instead of furthering the wait, Astoria grasped the envelope and took a seat. It was certainly Malfoy stationary. The border was done in a dark green, and sure enough their family crest was on the seal. Astoria soon fetched her letter opener from her drawer and sliced open the paper.

It was from the Malfoy family. Not just Draco, all three of them. Astoria shook her head at it. There was no need for formalities. All of these polite acts were just leading up to the wedding. After that, Astoria would be stuck in the Manor with Draco. Astoria read over the letter, knowing well enough Narcissa had written it.

_Miss Astoria V. Greengrass,_

_Lucius, Draco, and myself would like to thank you for your presence at last night's dinner party. It was a joy having you. You are just what a pureblood girl should be; beauty and brains. _

_Please enjoy these roses, they're straight from our garden. Tell your mother and father we quite enjoyed their company as well._

_We will see you at your birthday party in a few week's till now._

_Sincerely,_

_The Malfoy Family_

Astoriagroaned softly. Of course, she would have to see them in two weeks. Her twentieth birthday was fast approaching. Her parents had decided to throw a dinner party in her honor. The invitations had been mailed out two months ago.

"_it's quite the social gathering, Astoria. " _ Astoria mocked in her mother's voice. A soft snicker came from her mouth as she got up and placed the letter in the vanity's letter drawer.

Although the evening may be over, she would have to deal with the interrogation from her sister and mother. Astoria decided to forget about it and headed downstairs to have a cup of tea.

Once she had gotten settled in the front sitting room, Astoria's mind returned to Draco. Her navy blue gown rippled in the early morning. She had opened the window, knowing it got far too stuffy in here without it. She placed her dark pink lips against the china of the tea cup and took a long sip.

Tea had a calming effect on Astoria, and it was fulfilling its duties this early morning. Her anxieties were placed towards the back of her mind. They didn't seem as important. Especially not when she was the lone spectator of a gorgeous sunrise. The horizon was filled with rosy pinks, soft yellows, and tints of orange mixed with a light purple. Even when the smallest ounce of hope seemed to be drained, Astoria could look at the sunrise. The sunrise brought promise of a new day, a new beginning.

The sun soon appeared, making a more glorious golden yellow shine from the horizon. At that time, Astoria was curled up in the same chair, but with a novel of her father's in her hand. The binding was frail and ripping, but the contents were good. She was initially surprised by her father owning a muggle book. It was an original edition of _The Secret Garden_. It hadn't taken long for Astoria to get lost within the pages. It had a relatable story line, but held something that Astoria envied. Unlike the young girl in the novel, she would never be able to rebuild her life.

No, she was stuck with this life until the day she died. With that thought, Astoria got up with a disgusted look on her face. She slid the book back into place and headed back upstairs. It was now too bright outside to go back to bed although lethargy pulled at her. That didn't keep her from heading back into bed. Astoria slid underneath the cool sheets of her bed and willed her eyes to close. Even though her body was feeling tired, her mind was awake. Thoughts of Draco ran through her head. She let out a frustrated sigh and pulled a pillow over her head. Why must she always think of him?

* * *

Astoria did fall asleep, which gave her mother and sister the perfect opportunity to see the roses. They of course _had to_ come in and wake her. It was the sound of her family's soft whispering that awoke Astoria. Although she felt rested, she felt annoyed. Did they really have to push her personal boundaries that much inward? Of course they did. They were Greengrass women, and socialites at that.

"**Would you two **_**mind**_** letting a girl get her beauty rest?**" Astoria blurted out with a huff. Her eyes were dry and her body ached. She could use some more sleep but she'd never get it. Her mother's footsteps nearly raced over to the bed. Astoria sighed as she plopped down on the bed, pulling some of the blankets away from her body.

"**Darling, you have to tell us about what happened in the garden with Draco last night! It must've went well, judging from those flowers. **" Isolde gushed before winking at Daphne. Astoria gritted her teeth together as her mother shook her body. With a roll of her eyes, she was out of her bed and putting her dressing robe back on. Astoria grumpily sat back down and glared in the direction of her mother and sister.

"**You want to know what happened? Draco is a bloody git, he tried to kiss me. I knocked his glass of scotch out of his hand and went into the garden. After that, we had an awkward and forced conversation.**" Astoria spat out. She didn't have the kind of patience this sort of meeting called for. Although her eyes were firmly focused on the roses, she could see the smile fade from her mother's face. Daphne shared a similar look of distaste.

Of course Astoria couldn't give Draco all the credit. She was particularly nasty as well. Astoria blatantly refused to be the perfect daughter Isolde and Ezra wanted. That was not who she was. Instead of remarks about how rude both parts of the young couple were, there was silence. Astoria looked expectantly at her mother. Her silence was scary. A smile spread across Isolde's lips as she eyed the perfect, white roses on the vanity.

"**Who are those flowers from, then?**" Daphne asked, crossing her arms with a smug look. Astoria yet again rolled her eyes.

"**Draco himself. He wanted to **_**apologize **_**for his **_**outrageous **_**behavior." **Astoria lied quickly. She couldn't quite drop the act. Not yet.

Why did she suddenly care about Draco's interests? She didn't. She was saving her ass by covering up for him. It was just how it was. Astoria was more concerned with self-preservation.

"**So tell us, Tori. How'd he act when you were alone together? Other than kissing you, of course.**" Daphne said with a grin. Astoria hated being called Tori. It reminded her of some ditzy, blonde school girl.

"**He was….well, Draco Malfoy. Pompous .**" Astoria said with a shrug. He did smell nice, and looked even better. Of course, she wouldn't allow her parents to think she had won.

"**I'm glad your night turned out alright, then.**" Isolde patted her daughter's knee before smiling broadly. "**Now, get dressed. We have to go shopping for your party in two weeks!" **

Astoria groaned as the older woman nearly squealed. She rolled her eyes at Daphne's grinning face as they both exited the room. In all honesty, Astoria wasn't very hungry. She would get a bit to eat while they were out and about. Of course they'd stop by the dress shop, the florist, and the planner's shop.

_All places dealing with the wedding._ Astoria thought as she undressed from her pajamas.

After showering and getting ready, she ended up wearing a favorite pair of pants and a camisole paired with a cardigan. To top it all off, she wore her favorite pair of boots. She had a minimal amount of make-up on. Only eyeliner, mascara, and a deep shine to her lips that made them soft and kissable.

Now that she was ready to go, Astoria headed down the stairs. Her dark curls cascaded down her back as she swept them from her shoulder to her back.

It never took her mother and sister to get prepared for a shopping trip. Although Astoria was not looking forward to spend the day with the town gossip, she did need to get out of the manor. It was beginning to suffocate her. The three women soon apperated, and landed outside of a well-established, high end florist in Diagon Alley.

An odd but knowing smile came on Daphne's face as she ushered her younger sister in. Astoria was confused, but that emotion soon passed as she saw who were waiting in the shop.

"**Elise? Collette?**" Astoria called out excitedly. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her two French cousins on the Greengrass side were here! A huge smile spread across her face as she gathered her two favorite cousins into a hug.

It had been at least five years since she saw them. They had changed so much. Elise was tall and willowy with auburn hair and dark blue eyes. Colette, her older sister, was shorter like Astoria and petite as well. Collette had jet black hair and honey colored eyes. Astoria couldn't help but beam from ear to ear with them.

"**It's so good to see both of you! How've you two been?**" Astoria talked to them excitedly in French. Thanks to their mutual grandmother, Astoria knew French.

The girls gossiped away for a while before Daphne and Isolde came in with an all too familiar woman. Narcissa Malfoy.

Astoria's smile was gone as soon as she walked in. Oh, so this trip wasn't just for the party. The woman came over to Astoria, and embraced her softly. Astoria stood stiff, looking over her shoulder. She wasn't alone. Why in the world would Draco of all people be coming into a **florist's **shop?

This day was just about to get 100x more interesting.

* * *

I hope you all like it! Cliff hanger! (well, sorta. Haha.)


End file.
